


Why must I be a teenager in love

by nerdyberry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyberry/pseuds/nerdyberry
Summary: It's 1960's in Britain - Eighteen year old Mod Castiel Novak is an English student at the University of Westminster and when his roommate convinces him to attend the first social of the new semester he meets nineteen year old Rocker Dean Winchester. Their world's couldn't be more different, but they manage to find a middle-ground. Alas, things are never as simple as they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I know this is slightly different from what it was before but the new version better fit my ideas as I know more about British history and i just felt like it fit better so)
> 
> hi, i'm really interested in some feedback so if you could spare a second to comment that would be amazing thank you.
> 
> also sorry for any grammar errors, I did my best to try and eradicate them.

September 1953

-

"This year will be better, just wait and see" Inias brandished his spoon at Castiel, dropping soggy cornflakes onto the pages of his book.  
"I'm glad you are so confident in the matter" he replied, flicking the wet cereal off his novel in distaste.  
"Well he's gone isn't he?" Castiel stiffened, his mug of tea halfway to his lips.  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore Inias" he said sharply, leaving no room for argument.  
"Okay, okay. Change of topic, the first social of the semester is tonight. Will you come?"  
"You know I hate social gatherings"  
"Cas-"  
"I've had to put up with them all summer, my parents-"  
"It's not gonna be all bow ties and sticks-up-backsides. It's just casual; music, beer, girls. Like a party, y'know"  
"Will it be like the last one?"  
Inias pressed his lips together in a firm line, refusing to show any signs of amusement "No"  
"Promise?”  
"I promise, no set ups. But in my defense she had the biggest crush on you and you never know, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it”  
“Inias”  
“Okay! Fine”  
"And no ditching?"  
"What if I find a cute girl? You gonna come back to her place and sit in the corner while we get it on?"  
Castiel gave a short sigh.  
"So just to be clear, you're going but I'm not allowed to set you up with anyone?"  
"Correct"  
Inias sat back in his chair, arms stretched out on the table either side of his bowl - grinning like he had won some great battle.  
"Now stop talking, I'm reading"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you dressed yet?"  
"Yeah" Castiel muttered absently from the kitchen where he was sat at one of the straight-backed chairs, engrossed in his book.  
"Cas"  
"Mhm"  
"Castiel!"  
He finally looked up to see Inias standing in the kitchen doorway with his hands on his hips, frowning. He was dressed in slim black trousers, a pale blue button down shirt and a navy suit jacket.  
"I'm ready!"  
"You're wearing that?"  
Castiel looked down at himself and then back up at Inias.  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"It's a sweater Cas, you can't wear a _sweater_ to a _party_ "  
"I ran out of shirts" he defended, plucking at the soft cream material and suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
"Come here, I'll lend you one"  
Castiel followed Inias to his bedroom and waited in the doorway whilst he dug in the messy draws of the dresser. After rummaging for a good few minutes, he pulled out a plain white button down and handed it to him.  
"Hurry up and change"  
"How far away is it?" Castiel called from his own bedroom as he pulled the offending sweater over his head and pulled on Inias' shirt instead. It fit well, despite their height difference. Castiel was a good three inches taller. He tucked it neatly into his trousers, re-clipping his braces and unhooking his blazer from the hook on the back of his door.  
"It's at that guy Benny's place, about half a mile"  
"Okay" he nodded, pretending to know who Benny was, and walked back into the kitchen holding out his arms awkwardly.  
"How do I look?"  
"Much better! You look positively smokin'" he grinned and Castiel shook his head, rolling his eyes and running his hand through his dark hair to move his fringe from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go and get a beer" Inias shouted into Castiel's ear. An upbeat Beatles number played from the turn table in the corner and there were crowds of people dancing and talking. He followed Inias' mess of blond curls to a table of beverages, and accepted the warm bottle that he pressed into Castiel's hand.  
"I'm gonna go and say hello to them" he pointed towards a trio of people stood around the foot of the staircase. "Wanna come?"  
"Okay"  
"What?" He yelled.  
Castiel nodded, giving up trying to make Inias hear him in the loud room and merely followed him again. Thankfully the noise level decreased slightly as they moved away from the main knot of people.  
"Cas, this is Gabe, Anna and Balthazar. Guys this is Cas"  
"Your roommate Cas?" Balthazar asked, offering his hand which Castiel shook awkwardly.  
"Sure" Inias replied, paying more attention to a pair of girls stood chatting at the edge of the dancefloor than he was his friends whom he had come to talk to in the first place.  
"Nice to meet you Cas" Anna called, smiling at him. She was very pretty, with long red hair and a nice smile. "You too" he said.  
"What's your poison?" Balthazar asked, looking down at his fingers still clutching the neck of the green bottle.  
"Oh, um...I don't know, some sort of beer I think" he said, raising the bottle to squint at the label.  
"Not your scene huh?" the boy called Gabe butted into the conversation with a cheeky grin, that had Balthazar rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. "Forgive my brother, he can be...shall we say, full on"  
Castiel smiled, beginning to like Balthazar "That's okay, Inias is like that sometimes" the three of them looked up to where the curly headed boy was clearly trying to score himself a dance partner, so far without success.  
Balthazar snorted a laugh "how long have you known each other anyway? He talks about you a lot"  
"Oh, well we lived across the street from each other and then ended up at the same university. So around nine years I suppose"  
He nodded "It shows"  
"What has he said about me? Nothing embarrassing I hope" Castiel asked.  
"Just trivial things really, your love of books and silence. And your style of course" Balthazar gestured to Castiel and then to the three of them whom were all dressed similarly in smart trousers and blazers. "He makes enough noise to wake the dead" Castiel defended and Balthazar threw back his head and laughed "now _that_ I can believe"  
"Where are you from? You have an accent" Castiel asked, hoping that it wouldn't come across as rude. He was not terribly well-versed in what was acceptable in this kind of social setting.  
"Birmingham, my parents decided a move to London was a grand idea. They said that London holds the best opportunities"  
"Of course, that makes sense"  
"It did indeed, have you been to Birmingham?"  
Castiel shook his head "I've never been out of London. I grew up in Kensington"  
"Much different from here in Soho?"  
He nodded "My goodness yes, it is very dif-" something hit Castiel hard in the back and sent him flying forwards into the banister - his bottle of beer smashing on the floor where it had been knocked out of his hand. It turned out to have been someone rather than something that had fallen into him. Two boys dressed in black were fighting, and the guy that had been shoved into Castiel was using him as a handhold to pull himself to his feet again.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Castiel snapped, speaking uncharacteristically sharply – cross at being bowled over. He yanked his shoulder free causing the guy to slip on the spilt beer and land on his backside. His opponent howled with laughter, pointing "Nice save Rolston, classy - really"  
Rolston stood up fuming and grabbed the front of Castiel's shirt, twisting his fist into the material and yanking him forwards violently.  
"You fucking spaz" he snarled in Castiel's face, his breath was strongly alcoholic and Castiel tried to take a step backwards out of pure shock.  
Next moment, Rolston's hands were gone from his shirt and the boy had been shoved forcefully away back towards the crowd of people.  
"Who you callin' a spaz huh? I don't see anyone else on their ass" the guy he'd been fighting called to him. Several people laughed and Castiel just caught sight of a pair of clear bright green eyes before Rolston let out a snarl, throwing himself into his opponent and knocking them both to the floor in a whirl of leather and angry yelling.  
"Bloody hell, what was all that about?!" Balthazar asked in awe, leaning around Castiel to see the pair grappling for the upper hand on the floor - people began to take notice and were chanting enthusiastically as they watched.  
"Cas! Are you okay?" Inias grabbed his arm and he jumped, nodding.  
"I-I'm fine"  
"What the hell are they doing here?" Inias muttered angrily, glaring at the two boys locked in combat on the floor. Rolston had managed to raise himself from the ground long enough to deliver a hard punch to the other guy's jaw and then he was down again. "Alright break it up, BREAK IT UP!" Two other rockers broke through the ring of spectators and yanked the two fighting boys apart. It took considerable effort and some well-placed yelling before they both stopped struggling. It had gone very quiet and the music continued in the background, seeming almost louder without the distraction of other noise.  
Rolston was breathing deeply like he had just run a marathon, a spectacular bruise blooming under his left eye.  
"Get outta here"  
"Oh yeah? This isn't your house Winchester, fuck you"  
"No, it's mine" a smartly dressed guy spoke up from the forefront of the spectators. He had a strong voice and a trilby tilted jauntily on his head, tall and powerfully built. "It would be best if you left" he continued coldy.  
"Fine" Rolston ripped his arms out of the grip of his companion and shot Castiel a nasty glare before turning on his heel and storming away. "Get back to it, nothing to see here" the host called out and the ring of people broke up, going back to their dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Inias! You came man" he turned around and spotted him, clapping him on the shoulder.  
“Benny! That was some fight you broke up there”  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
Castiel turned and found clear green eyes looking back at him.  
"Pardon?" Castiel asked after a second, stupidly, coming back to earth.  
"Are you okay? He fell into you pretty hard"  
"I'm fine" Castiel looked him up and down, and then met his eyes again. "Why are you talking to me?"  
"Nice to meet you too, ace" he smirked, tucking his hands loosely into the pockets of his leather jacket. "Please leave me alone"  
"You're so...what's the word?" he tipped his head back and pretended to think "Approachable"  
"Thank you for that assessment, goodbye" Castiel resolutely turned his back on the rocker, trying not to acknowledge how good looking he was without much success. "Dean Winchester" He said, appearing back in front of him.  
Castiel sighed "Goodbye Dean Winchester"  
"I'll go away if you tell me your name"  
"Castiel Novak"  
"Can I get you another drink? I had a hand in smashing the last one" he glanced sheepishly at the broken glass and beer in a puddle by the stairs.  
"You said you would leave me alone if I told you my name"  
He shrugged "I lied"  
"Why are you so intent on talking to me?"  
"Dean" Benny called warningly from where he was stood talking to Inias. "if you cause any more trouble i'll kick you out - brother or not" Dean inclined his head and looked back at Castiel who had his arms crossed over his chest. "You're related?"  
He shook his head slowly "brother as in friend"  
"Okay" Castiel nodded.  
"Why do you care?"  
"I don't"  
"Right"  
"It just explains why you're here in the first place, at a _mod_ party"  
"Oh I'm so hurt and offended" He pressed a hand over his heart, his fingers rumpling the white t-shirt under his jacket. "However will I recover?"  
Castiel snorted, turning around and walking away back towards the table of drinks. "Hey where are you going?" Dean called and Castiel ignored him.  
He picked up a green bottle, identical to the one now laying in shards on Benny's wooden flooring and twisted it open, taking a gulp. "I think you should come outside with me"  
"Why on earth would I do that? I'm trying to get away from you"  
"You could at least give me a chance ace, I might not be as scary as you think"  
"I don't think you're scary, I think you're annoying"  
"Well I can be not annoying, if you give me a chance"  
Castiel took a deep breath, knowing what he wanted to do and what he should do wasn't the same thing. "C'mon" Dean wheedled "I'll behave, I promise"  
"Fine"  
"Let's go out there" Dean pointed towards the door and Castiel hesitated  
"Why?"  
Dean leaned in closer and spoke in his ear "It's loud, I can't hear you properly.”  
Castiel jerked backwards away from him and made a face, following his back through the meandering people nonetheless, walking down the front steps. Dean sat on the edge of the unfenced porch with his legs dangling down towards the grass and patted the space beside him - a cigarette held between his lips, one hand rummaging in the pockets of his leather jacket for a lighter.  
"It was Castiel wasn't it?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled by the cigarette.  
"Yes"  
"Sorry about the fight" he said, exhaling a stream of smoke and tucking the lighter back into his pocket. "What was it about?" Castiel asked, curious in spite of himself.  
Dean chuckled low in his throat. "Ah nothin'" he said "he's been cruisin' for a bruisin' all night"  
"Well I think you sufficiently bruised him" Castiel replied. "and yourself" he added, catching sight of the purplish bloom on Dean's jaw. He ran his hand over it experimentally and hissed through his teeth "I've had worse" he concluded, letting his hand drop.  
"I take it you aren't friends - with Rolston I mean"  
"What gave it away?" He smirked, and Castiel gave him a half-smile back. "Nah, I will admit the guy is slimy as hell and I'm not a fan, but he's one of us so we tend to try and be civil"  
"try being the operative word" Castiel added and Dean snorted a laugh.  
"What are you doin' here anyways?" He asked curiously. “you don’t seem all that comfortable”  
"You convinced me to join you" he said wryly.  
"Not here, I mean here here. At the party"  
"My roommate is friends with Benny"  
"Oh, shame I'm the only non-mod to be friends with Benny, means I'm stuck here with you losers" His tone was light, not meant to actually cause offence but Castiel flipped him off anyway.  
"Could I not pass for a rocker?" Castiel asked jokingly.  
Dean leaned back and let his gaze roam over Castiel slowly and appreciatively. "God no" he spoke around an exhale of cigarette smoke which curled upwards and dissipated into the night air. "Too cute for that"  
Castiel felt heat rise in his cheeks at that and swallowed.  
"Sorry?"  
"You heard me" Dean flipped open his packet of smokes and held them out to Castiel. "Want one ace?"  
"No thank you"  
Dean smirked and stuffed them back in his pocket. "What?" Castiel said defensively.  
"Nothin'"  
"Winchester, get over here!"  
"I'm busy, get lost!" Dean shouted back.  
"Some punk scratched up your car!"  
Dean's expression suddenly changed, darkening like a thunder cloud had rolled over. He crushed his half-finished smoke on the decking and jumped to his feet. Castiel didn't know whether he was supposed to follow or not, so he trailed behind awkwardly. The young boy that had called him over was pointing at a collection of deep scratches in the side of a shiny black car parked on the street side. "Son of a bitch" Dean muttered, bending down and running his fingers over the marks to check how deep they were.  
"Hey, who are you?" The boy asked, his eyes narrowing.  
"Castiel" Dean answered for him, standing up. "Do you know who it was?"  
The boy shook his head "My bets are on Rolston though"  
"Fuck" Dean cursed angrily.  
"Want me to check out if anyone saw anythin'?"  
"Yeah" He replied, running a hand backwards through his sandy hair.  
Castiel had noticed that while most of the others had slicked back hair, shiny with oil and tightly combed - Dean's was slightly longer, without any sort of product and his messy fringe hung just short of his eyebrow.  
"Dean?"  
"Mhm" he scowled once more at the damage on his car and turned around to walk back the way they had come. "What?" He looked down at Castiel. He was slightly taller than him.  
"I thought you said you were the only-" before he could finish his sentence, someone else crashed right into him and he stumbled backwards. The guy landed on top of him as the back of his head hit the solid ground with a smack.  
"Oi!" Dean reached down and yanked the offending boy up by the front of his shirt. "Get off of him you nosebleed" he snapped, shoving him hard in the chest. The guy said something that sounded like "wh's Nancy" as he wondered off, tripping over his own feet slightly. Castiel groaned as Dean helped him to his feet, his head pulsed unpleasantly.  
"Second time in one night, huh?" Dean muttered, shaking his head.  
"Ouch" Castiel said, frowning.  
"Did you hit your head?"  
"Mhm"  
"Where?" Dean asked, his arms still around Castiel. He shivered and fought the ingrained reaction to put as much distance between himself and the rocker as possible. Castiel touched the back of his head and winced. "Come up here by the porch light" he said, dropping one arm but sliding the other around Castiel's waist. He examined his head under the light, his touch gentle. "You're gonna have a nasty lump there tomorrow I reckon"  
"I didn't know you were a Doctor" Castiel breathed and Dean chuckled.  
"Nope but I've got a kid brother, and I've patched him up a fair few times"  
"You have a little brother?"  
"Yeah, Sammy"  
"That's nice"  
"Do you have any brothers?" Dean asked as they sat back down on the edge of the porch. He hadn't removed his arm from around Castiel's waist and the latter was secretly pleased, but acted like he didn't even know it was there. Dean was still his sworn enemy after all.  
"Just one, Michael"  
"Younger?"  
Castiel shook his head and then regretted it, groaning.  
"Stick to words Cas" Dean suggested with a half-smile.  
"He's 24"  
"And you? How old are you?"  
"18"  
"So you're with the university lot?"  
"I told you that before, Inias is friends with Benny"  
"That means nothin' to me Cas, no idea who Inias is"  
Castiel caught the nickname for the second time and couldn't help the little smile creeping onto his lips. "My roommate"  
"What do you major in?"  
"English Literature"  
"I wouldn't be much good at that"  
"No?"  
Dean shook his head "I'm not all that smart - I just know a thing or two about cars"  
"Cards" Castiel nodded, his head protesting somewhat at the jerky movement.  
"Cars" Dean corrected "y'know, broom broom?"  
Castiel laughed at that, and then frowned in pain, putting a hand to his forehead.  
"Is it bad?" Dean asked.  
"I’m sure I will live"  
"Hospital kinda bad?"  
"No, I'll be fine"  
Castiel leaned into Dean's side, taking advantage of the arm still around him. "Maybe I should take you home"  
"No way"  
"Why not?"  
"Do you not remember the part about me not liking you?"  
Dean cast his gaze pointedly down where to Castiel was leaning into him, Dean's arm around his waist and back up to Castiel's face - smirking. "Must've slipped my mind"  
Castiel pushed his arm off and scooted away a couple of inches, putting space between the pair of them. The right side of his body felt suddenly cold now he wasn't sharing Dean's body warmth. "Aw come on ace, don't be like that"  
"We aren't supposed to like each other"  
"Says who?"  
"Literally everybody we know?"  
"I've never been one for following rules"  
"I don't doubt that"  
"Let me give you a ride home, to make up for being an annoying dick earlier"  
"Just earlier?" it was Castiel's turn to smirk this time, but Dean just rolled his eyes.  
"How far?"  
"Half a mile or so"  
"Alright"


	5. Chapter 5

"Cas? Is that you?" Inias' voice came down from where he was leaning over the banister of the porch steps.  
"Yeah" Castiel mumbled.  
"Are you...are you drunk?"  
"He just hit his head, he'll be fine" Dean spoke up and Inias' gaze swept over to him and narrowed instantly.  
"Maybe I should take you inside" Inias said pointedly, "away from any more danger"  
Dean smirked easily "I think fresh air is best, away from crowds of people"  
"Cas?" Inias said, completely ignoring Dean.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you going to come inside now?"  
"I’m okay here"  
"Why not? Balthazar's looking for you"  
"Tell him I'm out here"  
Inias paused and then turned back inside, past several couples making out in the doorway.  
"Who was that?" Dean asked, looking after him with a scowl.  
"Inias"  
"The roommate?"  
"Mhm"  
"Balthazar, he's your...your partner then"  
"What?" Before they could say anything more, Inias was back accompanied by Balthazar.  
"I hear you've rather put yourself out of it Castiel" Balthazar said, sounding a little amused.  
"I just hit my head, I'm okay"  
"Don't you want to come in?"  
"I'm okay here" Castiel repeated.  
"Who is your friend?"  
"Can I talk to you again later? I've got a bit of a headache" Castiel said, turning a little to look up at him.  
"Uh sure"  
He lingered for another minute and then caught Inias' arm and they went back inside.  
"Jeeze your friend's don't quit huh"  
"They're just worried, can you blame them? I am sat out here mildly drunk and probably concussed with you"  
"I'm a medical professional, how insulting"  
"and I’m not involved with Balthazar” he added, answering Dean’s earlier assumption.  
Silence fell over them again, only broken by the sound of music and people spilling from the house.  
"Cas?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you storm off and yell at me if I kissed you?"  
"What?!" Castiel yelped, turning to look at him so fast he cricked his neck. Rubbing it, he felt his cheeks heat up at once.  
"Okay so I think you're cute, sue me" Dean shrugged, but Castiel could see the worry in his eyes. He probably thought he was going to leap up and run into the house yelling about Dean Winchester the disgusting queer.  
He settled for snorting, his heart skipping ridiculously quickly "I am not _cute_ "  
"I disagree"  
"Well I disagree with your disagreement" Castiel spluttered.  
"My my, you are blushing an awful lot this evening"  
"am not" he muttered, knowing full well that Dean was right.  
"Are you sure I couldn't have just one tiny kiss?"  
Castiel made the mistake of looking right into his eyes. They were so very green, the light from the porch reflected in them and Castiel felt his resolve crumble to pieces before him. "One" he reasoned with himself internally, _'it was just one kiss right? It didn't mean anything'_  
Dean scooted closer, closing the gap between them that Castiel had put earlier and turned his head a little further, his free hand moving to rest against the side of Castiel's neck and before he knew what was happening Dean's lips were on his, kissing softly. "Wait, wait" Castiel suddenly panicked, using the hand that was on Dean's chest to push him back.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Someone might see, we're right in the doorway under the light"  
"Shit" he said, running his hand through his hair "didn't think of that" he stood glanced around quickly before pulling Castiel with him around the side of the house. "Nobody comes around here" Dean said, leaning in again. Castiel couldn't see a thing in the pitch black, but Dean somehow found his lips again, continuing where he left off.  
“Ever made out with someone before Cas?” he murmured against his mouth.  
"A girl, once. It didn't end well" Dean huffed a laugh against Castiel's jaw. "Not a boy?" “I’ve never had occasion” he answered slightly breathlessly, sliding his hand up Dean’s shoulder and into his hair as their lips came back together again.  
“Well you’re by far” Dean said between kisses “the cutest guy I’ve”…”ever kissed.”


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean"  
"Mmm" he held up a finger - capturing Castiel's slick, kiss swollen lips back in his own.  
"Dean-"  
"Cas" he got out between another kiss, his fingers knotting in Castiel's dark locks, still managing to mimick his voice.  
He forgot what he was about to say, it was seeming less and less important the more Dean kissed him until the dull ache in his head pulsed again. He broke them apart, his head resting back against the side of the house - one hand holding Dean's hip where his shirt had rucked up under his jacket, the other against the side of his neck. "Something wrong?" Dean asked.  
"No, I-" He broke off, his eyes fluttering shut as Dean lay a row of slow kisses against his throat.  
"You...?" He prompted, kissing just under Castiel's jaw softly.  
"Headache" he said, as it slowly came back to him "my head, it's really hurting. I think I should go home"  
"Sure thing ace, your car awaits" he said with a little bow, turning to lead him back into the yard towards the street.  
"Hey Winchester!"  
The boy from earlier who had reported the damage on Dean's car came jogging over, Castiel watched him through the window, their voices floating into the car from the open driver side door.  
"Ash c'mon man. I'm just off, can't it wait?" He asked, turning at the waist and leaning his arms on the car roof with one leg inside.  
"Apparently it wasn't Rolston who keyed your car, it was Crowley"  
"Crowley?" Dean growled, his temper returning rapidly.  
"He gatecrashed and then got sour when Benny kicked 'im to the curb"  
"Right" He said through clenched teeth, "well if that's how it's gonna be..."  
"Are you comin' to the Roadhouse tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'll be early kid. It's Sunday, garage is shut" he swung himself into the car and slammed the door. Dean muttered mutinously under his breath, digging his keys from the pocket of his jeans and starting the car with a roar.  
"Is that guy more friendly than Rolston?" Castiel asked tentatively and Dean shot him a sideways glance as he pulled away from the curb.  
"Sure, that's Ash - he's just a kid really but his mom owns the Roadhouse"  
"The Roadhouse?"  
"A bar, just a little way outta Soho"  
"I take it you frequent the Roadhouse"  
"You sure use a lotta big words ace"  
Castiel shrugged one shoulder "Sorry"  
"Don't be, I like it. Do you read a lot?"  
"Yes" Castiel nodded his head gently  
"Do you have a favourite book?"  
Dean sounded genuinely interested, and Castiel was having trouble believing it. Usually people just smiled blandly when he spoke of himself and nodded to be polite - but Dean's focus flitted between the deserted road and his face as he waited for an answer.  
"I have lots that I like" Castiel said, unable to keep the smile from his lips "but my favourite is The Great Gatsby"  
"I've heard of that, Sammy is really into books. I've probably seen it laying around the house somewhere. It's by someone Gerald right?"  
"F. Scott Fitzgerald, yes"  
"Hey I was pretty close"  
"It's really very good"  
"I don't have an awful lotta time to read, with Sammy and the guys and the shop"  
"The shop?"  
"The auto shop, my uncle Bobby owns a garage and I work there for him"  
"Oh" Castiel nodded, looking ahead and seeing his own reflection in the windscreen staring back at him from the glass. A pink flush across his cheeks had made an addition to his normally ivory complexion, his lips looked a little fuller than usual and his dark hair was untidy where Dean's fingers had been twisted into it.  
"Crap I didn't even ask, I just assumed you were close to campus-"  
"I am, it's okay. Just turn left and then it's straight ahead to your right"  
Castiel twisted his hands in his lap as Dean stopped the car outside his apartment building.  
"Wow, this is...nice" he said, awed as he bent a little in his seat to look up at the structure.  
"Our parents insisted on putting us through univeristy" He explained "Inias and I are lucky in that respect I think"  
"I'll say, but I thought you said your only brother was Michael?"  
"Inias and I aren't related" He explained "He is my best friend, we have known each other a long time"  
Castiel looked down at his hands, wondering if he was supposed to just get out or extend an offer inside, and then Dean hooked a finger under his chin to lift his head. "May I be so bold as to give you a goodnight kiss?" He said in a silly, pompous voice. Castiel fought back a laugh and pretended to consider it. "It was only supposed to be _one_ kiss, however you could consider it payment for allowing me safe passage home" Dean's face split into a grin.  
"Well in that case" he moved closer on the bench and slid one arm over the back of the seat, curling his hand around Castiel's waist - the other slid up into his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

As Castiel was walking slowly through the ground floor communal door inside, he reasoned that it was less of a goodnight kiss and more of a goodnight make-out session in Dean's car. That thought had a smile fighting it's way on to his face, and he was lost in his thoughts as he unlocked the apartment door and flicked the light on.  
"So"  
Castiel let out a yell, leaping backwards and crushing his heels on the doorframe. " _Jesus_ Inias!"  
He gasped, bent over with his hands braced on his knees, trying to calm down his heart which seemed to be intent on leaping out of his chest. "What did you do that for?" Castiel snapped, starting to feel cross now that he had recovered somewhat. "Why are you lurking in the pitch black? You just about put me in cardiac arrest!"  
"Did you just kiss or he he make you kneel down for him too?"  
There was a beat of almost painful silence and then "What?"  
"I know who that was" Inias said with his voice full of scorn, pointing unceremoniously in the general direction of the door.  
"Dean?" Castiel was confused.  
" _Dean Winchester_ " he let out a savage bark of laughter that didn't sound like he found the situation very funny at all. "Do you know what you're doing here? Did you think about this at all or did you just go with whoever would have you?"  
Castiel felt like Inias had thrown a bucket of cold water over his head.  
"What is that supposed to mean? ' _Go with whoever would have me_ '"  
"Cas you know what I-"  
"No, actually I don't. So why don't you enlighten me Inias Collins, why don't you tell me exactly what you mean - just so it's all clear to me"  
"He's not good for you!" Inias blurted suddenly, his volume of his voice rising with the speed of his speech like he was afraid Castiel would interrupt him if he spoke too slowly. "You've seen the kind of people he hangs around with, what are you going to say when someone asks how you met? Oh yeah it was so _romantic_ , we met when he was punching another guy's lights out! He's a _rocker_ Castiel, doesn't that mean anything to you?!"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Castiel's own voice rose an octave.  
"He's just going to sleep with you and then leave and go to someone else! That's what people like him do Cas, they make you feel special so they can get what they want and then they bail!"  
"You don't know anything about him!" Castiel's voice was rising to a shout now, he could hardly believe what he was hearing.  
"What makes you think that you do either?!"  
"I spent a whole night with him, you spent five minutes in his presence trying to convince me to come inside where you could dump me with your friends to babysit me and then wonder off to find some girl!"  
Inias was red in the face now, yelling back at him from the other side of the kitchen. "You're making a mistake, you can't trust him he is bad news. He's using you! He is the enemy Cas"  
"What did he ever do to you?!"  
"You're fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"  
"Actually we were talking about books, in the car. We even talked about Gatsby and he seemed pretty fucking interested to me"  
"He's not like us Cas, he doesn't care about your little obsession with that stupid book! Why would he care about anything you like? Why would he care about you?!"  
Inias' voice echoed in the room.  
Silence billowed horribly around them, Castiel's headache had come back tenfold and he stood there incensed - the dull ache pounding in his skull.  
He felt like he had swallowed an ice cube. ' _Why would he care about anything you like? Why would he care about you?_ '  
"Cas that's not what I-"  
"No I think it is, I think you told me exactly what you meant to say" their voices were quiet now, a heavy juxtaposition from the decibel of sixty seconds ago.  
"I didn't mean..."  
"I'm going to bed" Castiel interrupted bluntly, turning on his heel and slamming his bedroom door shut behind him - leaving Inias standing alone in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Memories of the previous night flooded Castiel's head when he woke the next morning, along with the last vestiges of a hangover headache. He immediately began to think about what had happened with Dean, which in turn reminded him of Inias. His mouth felt suddenly sour and he got up after that, loath to stay in bed where his torturous thoughts could consume him. Castiel had pulled the same trousers on that he had been wearing the night before, and deliberated over a shirt before catching sight of the soft cream sweater at the foot of his bed that Inias had deemed as inappropriate party attire. He yanked it over his head defiantly and stuffed his wallet into the pocket of his jeans, scooping up his book and slamming his bedroom door behind him. Castiel relished in the echoing bang childishly, knowing how Inias liked to sleep until 10 on Sundays, and made his way downstairs out onto the street. His feet carried him toward his favourite coffee shop two streets away, it was small and cosy - painted in warm shades of faded yellow and furnished with an array of mismatched armchairs and sofas. Castiel ordered his usual cappuccino and added sugar liberally, sitting himself down in a green velvet armchair in the corner with his book propped on his lap.  
_'But all this part of it seemed remote and unessential. I found myself on Gatsby’s side, and alone. From the moment I telephoned news of the catastrophe to West Egg village, every surmise about him, and every practical question, was referred to me. At first I was surprised and confused; then, as he lay in his house and didn’t move or breathe or speak, hour upon hour, it grew upon me that I was responsible, because no one else was interested — interested, I mean, with that intense personal interest to which everyone has some vague-'_  
Castiel snapped the book shut after that, within Nick's sorrow and Gatsby's despair he thought of his best friend. Former best friend - he reminded himself. He couldn't help but remember, as he sat in the velvet green armchair with his coffee steadily going cold, of the first time they had read Gatsby. They had sat on Inias' front porch steps and shared the novel between them as they read. That thought correlated with Castiel's sudden rise from his chair, he was unwilling to stay in his pool of thoughts for a second longer.  
"Oh, you're going already?"  
The young girl at the till said, almost sounding a little disappointed.  
"Yes I am sorry Hannah" he replied, "I shall no doubt see you again soon"  
"Have a nice day Castiel"  
He forced and smile and left the shop, the bell tinkling in a twee fashion behind him as the door closed with a snap.


	9. Chapter 9

"I swear it was Crowley" Charlie held up his hands in surrender. "Rolston was already gone by the time it happened, you had that fight and he bailed"  
Dean let out a huff of air and leaned further back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table. "Lucky I work in the auto shop, I'll fix it myself" Dean muttered, half to himself.  
"Crowley don't work at an auto shop though" Benny pointed out, a grin forming slowly on his face.  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
"Well if somethin' were to happen to his bike..."  
Dean let out a bark of laughter.  
"Would serve him right, freakin' punk"  
"Hey I saw this film in the summer, god I can't remember the name or nothin' but this guy gets real mad with this other guy who's try'na get his girl and empties this huge ass tin of paint over his car and it stuck like you wouldn't believe" Charlie spoke over renewed laughter around the table "he had to take it to the garage obviously, cost him an arm and a leg to get a whole new paint job"  
"I think we found our callin' boys" Dean smirked from the head of the table, flipping open his packet of smokes and lighting one up.  
"When do we head out to do the deed?" Benny asked, snatching up Dean's cigarette box and helping himself. "Tonight?" Charlie suggested.  
"Nah man, I've got some stuff to do" Dean said, tucking the box of smokes and the lighter back into his pocket.  
"What? Sam again? He's not a baby he can survive without you for one night"  
Dean rolled his eyes "Not Sammy, let's do it tomorrow night"  
"No Winchester's got himself a girl! Look you can totally tell" Charlie cackled, "she a babe Winchester? You gonna bring her 'round?"  
"Shut up Bradbury" Dean sighed, flicking ash off the end of his smoke.  
"I knew it! What's she called? Anna? Lisa? Oh wait no you've already gone there-"  
"I'm warnin' you kid, you're cruisin' for a bruisin'" Dean glared across the table and Charlie scoffed.  
"Seriously man you're gonna get a knuckle sandwich if you don't shut up" Benny advised and Charlie shrugged one shoulder but stopped talking.  
"So tonight, 12?" Ash prompted.  
"12, The Roadhouse car park" Dean stood, hooking his jacket over his shoulder with one finger.  
"Runnin' errands?" Benny asked as all three of them looked up in surprise at his sudden departure.  
"Somethin' like that" he turned and pushed his way through the doors out of the bar. When Dean reached his car, his younger brother waved at him to hurry up from the front seat. "You said you'd be back by lunch time!" Sam sulked, his arms crossed over his chest moodily.  
"It's not like I locked you in the car, where'd you go?" Dean asked as he started the engine.  
"Just wondered around a bit" Sam shrugged "hey I found this coffee place, it's really chilled you might like it"  
"I'll take you after school tomorrow if you want?”  
“Really?” Sam’s face lit up and Dean smiled.  
“Sure, you wanna go on the bike?”  
“Really?!” Sam was practically jumping up and down in his seat; Dean would hardly ever let him on the back of his bike.  
“In exchange, I need your copy of The Great Gatsby”  
Sam gaped at him like a fish out of water “What the fuck?”  
“Hey! Watch it, I’ll wash your mouth out myself” Dean threatened, but his words fell on deaf ears as Sam continued to gawk at him.  
“Would you quit that?”  
“Why do you want my book?” he asked, suddenly suspicious.  
“To read, obviously”  
“Why? You never read, you always make fun of me”  
“Look are you gonna give me the book or not?”  
“Yeah, I’ll find it when we get home”  
“Thanks” Dean grunted, glancing sideways at his brother. “Stop staring at me like that, you’re freaking me out!”


	10. Chapter 10

“I still can’t actually believe you want to read this” Sam said, shaking his head and dropping the novel into his brother’s lap.  
“Hey it’s shorter than I expected” Dean flicked through the pages with his thumb and then put the book down next to him on the sofa. “You hungry?”  
“Not really, I ate at that coffee place earlier. I’ve got homework though so I’ll leave you to your reading” he turned and left the living room, settling at the kitchen table and flipping open his books.  
Dean looked back down at the paperback lying next to him on the crappy sofa and deliberated for a moment before picking it up and flipping to the first page, starting to read.  
  
‘ _In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I’ve been turning over in my mind ever since. “Whenever you feel like criticizing any one,” he told me, “just remember that all the people in this world haven’t had the advantages that you’ve had.” He didn’t say any more, but we’ve always been unusually communicative in a reserved way, and I understood that he meant a great deal more than that. In consequence, I’m inclined to reserve all judgments, a habit that has opened up many curious natures to me and also made me the victim of not a few veteran bores. The abnormal mind is quick to detect and attach itself to this quality when it appears in a normal person, and so it came about that in college I was unjustly accused of being a politician, because I was privy to the secret griefs of wild, unknown men.’_  
  
After Dean had read and re-read the first paragraph twice, his mind began to wonder and he ended up just staring uncomprehendingly at the paper. Dean could imagine the blue eyed, dark haired boy sat somewhere peacefully reading the same words that he was processing right now. This mental image set the beginnings of a faraway smile on his face, and Dean continued reading, imagining all the references he could make about it next time he saw Castiel. He could make him smile that soft shy smile, they could talk about the book together – undoubtedly it would be a topic that suited Castiel well and it was something he would likely discuss with enthusiasm. This thought made Dean smile a little wider, trying not to distract himself by imagining what Castiel might look like animatedly chatting. Would his blue gaze light up? Would he get that blush across his cheeks that he vehemently denies? Perhaps he would forget, for just a little while, that they weren’t supposed to be anywhere near each other at all. Dean hoped that last part was true; he knew it was just a kiss and that was it, it wasn’t supposed to mean anything. Except it did, because Dean, try as he might, couldn’t stop thinking about Castiel Novak in his stupid button down and blazer.

  
  
~  
  
  
"Cas I'm sorry"  
"For the third time Inias, leave me alone" Castiel was laying on his back on the bed, one of his poetry textbooks open face down on his stomach and he was ignoring the boy outside his closed bedroom door. He was still hurt and angry with Inias, but after only one day he found just how much he missed his best friend.  
"Please just open the door so I can talk to you?"  
"I don't want to talk"  
"Okay if you won't open the door i'll just talk from here. Look, I'm an arse okay? I behaved like a complete dick and I'm sorry. I didn't mean most of the things I said"  
" _Most ___of the things?" Castiel said incredulously.  
"I meant what i said about Dean being a bad influence on you, he's a rocker Cas you gotta know how wrong that is"  
"I think you should go" Castiel rolled over and mushed his face into his pillows, letting the heavy book slide to the floor with a thud.  
"I don't care that he's a guy, I've never cared about you liking guys, you know that right?"  
"I know" Castiel said back, his voice muffled in the bedding.  
"It's just that he's all wrong for you, he is muscle cars, loud motorbikes, leathers and law-breaking. You're the english major, scooter riding, sweater wearing book nerd"  
"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'? And you're a book nerd too"  
"We aren't talking about me, we are talking about you"  
"How about you don't talk at all" Castiel muttered under his breath.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Look Inias, I'm just still really mad with you"  
"I know you are, and that's okay I kinda deserve it but just promise you'll think about this thing before you do anything that you'll regret later?"  
"Are you giving me the safe sex talk?"  
"I'm talking about everything to do with that boy"  
"Well thanks for your concern, I'll make sure to keep a condom in my pocket in case we decide to fuck on a park bench"  
"Cas I'm being serious, I don't want to see you get hurt over this"  
"I don't think i'll ever see him again anyway" Castiel said bitterly, that thought had been on his mind all day.  
"Maybe it's for the best?"  
"Yeah, maybe" he lied. If he was honest with himself, the idea of never seeing Dean again made him want to curl up in bed and cry which was ridiculous. Inias was right, he barely even knew Dean at all. They had kissed, and Dean had driven him home and that was that. One kiss, like he said...more or less.  
"Does he live near here?"  
"I have no idea" Castiel said miserably "I think he lives somewhere in Soho"  
"He can't be that far away then"  
"Yeah" the idea of running into Dean somewhere accidentally made him want to leave the country. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad, or maybe it would and Dean would give him a cursory glance and pretend they had never met. Castiel suddenly felt like his stomach was full of live snakes.  
"As much as i'm not into the idea of the whole Dean thing, I suppose the proverbial ball is in his court"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well it's not like you can go and knock on every door in London and find him, he knows where you live at least"  
"Oh, yeah...I forgot about that"  
"Do you think he will? Come here I mean" Inias leaned his forehead against the cool wood of Castiel's door.  
"No I don't think so, like I said before I doubt I will ever see him again"  
"Do you not want to?"  
"I don't know what I want Inias. I guess what I want and what I should do just aren't the same thing"  
"You should do whatever you feel is right, in yourself...for yourself"  
"You just told me Dean was a bad idea"  
"That's not what I meant, I was trying to say that you should just be careful - think about it, y'know. Don't make rash decisions"  
"Like last night" Castiel supplied the inferred comment and there was beat of silence on the other side of the door.  
"Pretty much" Inias said finally. "I am really sorry Cas, about what I said and how I said it. I just didn't want you making the wrong choice and getting hurt over it. I didn't exactly word it like I had intended"  
"Yeah"  
"And I was maybe a little jealous too" Inias admitted and Castiel sat up, his head turned towards the door with a frown like he was looking straight at him rather than at the collection jackets on the hook.  
"Jealous?" his voice sounded as confused as he felt.  
"Yeah, I don't mean jealous like I wanted to kiss you and he got there first kinda thing, it's just that you're my best friend and no offence but you don't really have a social circle going on so I've always had all your attention and now I might have to share it"  
"I see"  
"I know how weird that sounds okay, don't go there. I think I'm jealous that he gets some of your attention too and I'm still not convinced that he deserves it so everything just came out in a tidal wave of yelling and dickish moves"  
"I had no idea you were in love with me" Castiel smirked and he knew exactly what expression Inias was wearing at that moment by the tone of his voice when he next spoke.  
"Yeah well, now you know - and just for the record I want a spring wedding and minimal foliage"  
Castiel couldn't help the laugh that burst from his lips. "Spring, no flowers - got it"  
"Are you going to open the door? I mean we are engaged now, it would be the proper protocol"  
Castiel sighed and got up off his bed, reaching out and opening his door to find Inias standing right there in the hallway, smiling tentatively. He rolled his eyes and shot Inias a lopsided grin back, walking past into the kitchen.  
"Thank god, I thought I'd never see you smile at me again"  
"You're still a dick" Castiel informed him, reaching for the cereal box on top of the fridge and sitting down at the table.  
"I completely agree" Inias nodded, sitting down opposite him and reaching into the box for a handful of cornflakes.  
They sat eating dry cereal together out of the box in silence, but it was a comfortable silence and Castiel was secretly relieved that things were back to normal with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Are you going in early?"  
"I have a 9 o'clock lecture in the west auditorium" Castiel replied, stifling a yawn as he stuffed the fourth book into his satchel and dropped it onto the side with a worryingly loud bang.  
"Did you forget to pack the kitchen sink?" Inias eyed his bag, knowing how heavy it was from previous experience - Castiel had asked him to hold on to it while he rearranged his notes. Once and never again.  
"We are starting the poetry module today and I didn't know which book I would need" Castiel defended, draining the rest of his tea cup and stretching his arms over his head towards the ceiling, his shoulders and back popped satisfyingly.  
"I'll come in with you, I don't have a class until 11 but there's this experiment on electron particles that I need to write up"  
"What was the experiment?" He asked interestedly, Inias studied particle physics and while science wasn't really Castiel's forte he still found it interesting. Inias reached over and pulled a sheaf of notes from his own bag, handing them to Castiel across the table.  
"Oh, so speed change?" He asked, pointing at a particularly long line of calculations.  
"Essentially, aren't we going to be late?" He added, checking his watch.  
"Damn it, here" He thrust the notes back at Inias and stood up quickly to grab his bag.  
"Are you coming with me or following?" Castiel asked as they ran out the front door and took the stairs down two at a time.  
"I'll follow, I'm hanging out with Anna after class"  
Castiel swung his leg over his scooter, stuffing the key into the ignition and starting the engine. It was loud in the quiet street, and was swiftly followed by the sound of Inias'. The drive to campus was not very long, and thankfully they had avoided any possible traffic - parking was another problem altogether and they ended up leaving their scooters semi-illegally on partly yellow lined road. "If I get a fine I'm going to explode" Castiel muttered, throwing Inias a wave as he ran inside. The lecturer had only just arrived so Castiel was able to slip into his seat without disrupting anyone, he glanced around surreptitiously to see which book he was supposed to be using and then withdrew the appropriate volume.  
  


After his class has finished, Castiel dropped by the campus cafe and brought a cappuccino in a paper cup and was just walking past the row of old oak trees with his book open in his hand when someone yelled his name. He turned and almost dropped his coffee on his shoes. Dean Winchester was jogging towards him across the grounds, his sandy hair falling wetly into his eye as he ran. "Hey Cas" he said breathlessly. He must've showered recently because his hair was damp and the sun picked out the brighter blonde strands, his cheeks were flushed from his run and he had a smile etched onto his face.  
Castiel dropped his gaze to the grass at his feet at once, his heart rate skyrocketing.  
"Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked quietly.  
"I dropped by your apartment but you weren't home, obviously, so I hoped I could catch you around here somewhere"  
"Oh" Castiel chanced a glance up at him, his smile was fading and being replaced with mild hurt and confusion.  
"Can I buy you a drink?"  
Castiel raised his cup "I've um...got one, thanks"  
"Oh, yeah sure" he nodded, his hand going up to run through his hair.  
"I don't know what to say"  
"Can we go somewhere less in the spotlight?" Dean asked and Castiel gave a short nod, leading the way around the corner where a row of old classrooms stood in mild disrepair.  
"Do you have other classes today?"  
"No"  
"Come out with me"  
"I can't"  
"Why?"  
"Dean-"  
"No, why? Why not? I know it wasn't supposed to mean anything okay? One kiss, you said one and okay it was more than one but I can't stop thinking about you Castiel"  
He clenched his fingers around the spine of his book and swallowed, his throat clicking.  
"We're different" Castiel said finally.  
"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'?"  
Castiel was inexplicably reminded of the previous night when he had said exactly the same thing to Inias...defending Dean, defending how he felt about him.  
He didn't wait for Castiel to reply but carried on talking "I find myself staring at the little green light at the end of the dock" he said, his voice pitched a little lower and more earnest, looking straight at the dark haired boy.  
Castiel looked up at him suddenly, his lips slightly parted in surprise.  
"and if Sammy would allow it I would throw a party every week, for the rest of my life until you-" he was cut off as Castiel let his cold coffee fall to the ground with his book, his fingers gripped the front of Dean's jacket as he crushed his lips to the other boy's.  
Dean made a noise of shock, and then relaxed - tilting his head and deepening the kiss, his arms winding around Castiel's waist.


End file.
